Love & War
by daverboy
Summary: Pan is becoming obsessed with Trunks, but how can she tell him how she feels when she and the rest of the Z fighters are fighting for their lives against a fierce new adversary?
1. Secret Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ. I don't own any of the characters. I own only the story, and one original character, whose name I can't reveal at the moment (it'd ruin the storyline!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
In the deepest recesses of space, a saucer-shaped ship floats toward a small blue-green planet.  
  
"Soon. . . Soon I will have my revenge. . ."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Trunks, give it back!"  
  
"No way Panny!" Trunks laughed as he ran, a sketchbook held high over his head. "I want to see what you've been draw-"  
  
Trunks was cut off short as a foot was stuck out from behind a nearby tree, tripping him at super speed, sending him flying into the dirt. The turquoise-haired owner of the foot stepped out from behind the tree and walked over, taking the book from Trunks' hand and tossing it to Pan "Here you go!"  
  
Pan grinned "Thanks Bra!"  
  
Trunks managed to pull himself out of the dirt, glaring at Bra "Thanks a lot sis, now my hair is full of dirt!"  
  
Bra smirked "You mean like the rest of your head?"  
  
Trunks glared at her again before dusting himself off and flying back to Capsule Corp.  
  
Pan smiled "Thanks a million Bra. I don't know what I would've done if your brother had seen what I was drawing in here."  
  
Bra sighed "Yeah, but I still think it's kinda creepy that you keep drawing pictures of my brother in there. Especially since lately you seem to be drawing him with less and less on. . ."  
  
Pan blushed "Shh! What if there's sombody nearby? I don't want them hearing about how I've been drawing pictures of Trunks!"  
  
"What about Trunks, Pan-chan?"  
  
Startled, Pan leap about five feet in the air, floating there. "Who said that?"  
  
"Down here!"  
  
Pan looked down and saw her grandfather below her on the ground. She floated back down "Don't scare me like that Grandpa!"  
  
Goku grinned "Sorry Pan-chan. Now what was it you were saying about Trunks?  
  
Pan blushed "Um, nothing. I was just saying that- Hey!" She cried as Goku grabbed her sketchbook.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Goku said, opening it.  
  
"NO! GIVE THAT BACK!"  
  
Goku laughed "I knew you had a thing for Trunks, ever since we went after those black-star dragonballs."  
  
Pan held a finger to her lips, "Quiet Grandpa! Shh! Nobody other than the three of us know that I have a crush on Trunks."  
  
Goku chuckled nervously "Um. . . Four of us. . ."  
  
"WHAT?!!! WHO ELSE KNOWS?"  
  
"Well um. . ." Goku stepped to the side, a small robot behind him "Giru does. . ."  
  
"Pan likes Trunks! Pan likes Trunks! Pan likes Trunks!" Giru yelled  
  
"You little mechanical menace! I'll dissasemble you for that!" Pan screamed as she lunged at Giru, landing in the dirt as he jumped out of the way.  
  
"Pan likes Trunks! Pan likes Trunks! Pan likes Trunks! Pan likes Trunks!"  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!"  
  
"I'll give you danger!"  
  
Bra and Goku watched this as the robot and the quarter-saiyan rand back and forth.  
  
"We should probably stop them." Goku said  
  
"Just a few more minutes," Bra replied, grinning "This is getting good."  
  
"Bra. . ."  
  
"Oh, alright!" Bra whined, pulling out a capsule. She pushed the button and tossed it far out, followed by the typical usual "BOOM!" When the smoke cleared, there was a giant block of steel in the middle of the clearing, instantly attracting Giru's attention. Bra quickly whipped out another capsule, pushing the button, a screwdriver appearing in her hand. She jumped forward, grabbing onto Giru and unscrewing a panel in his back. After a few minutes, and a few sparks and sizzles, Giru was turned off. Bra fiddled around a little bit more before reactivating him and putting the back panel in place. "C'mon guys, let's go."  
  
"But what about Giru?" Pan protested  
  
"Don't worry," Bra said with a smirk "I've wiped the knowledge from his memory banks."  
  
Pan flung herself at her best friend, hugging her tight "Ooh, thank you thank you thank you thank you! What can I do to pay you back for this?"  
  
"Well, for starters, you can stop choking me!" Bra coughed  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Pan said, grinning sheepishly.  
  
Bra grinned "And second, you can give me one of your bandanas."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I need something to clean up with after working on new inventions."  
  
Pan sighed, untying her bandana "Here. It's one of my older ones, so I guess I don't mind giving it up. Now Grandpa, you have to promise not to tell any- Hey, where'd her go?"  
  
The two girls looked around, high and low "He's gone!" Bra exclaimed  
  
Pan closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head "I can't sense his ki."  
  
"Don't worry Pan, I'm sure he wouldn't tell anybody," Bra reasured her.  
  
"I hope you're right. . ."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Soon . . . you will pay . . . I will have my revenge, and mine will once again be the most powerful race in the universe! The Saiyan scum will pay!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Well, what do you think? R&R please. But don't be too harsh, it's my first fanfic. Will Trunks find out that pan is drawing pictures of him? Will Giru ever shut up? Where did Goku go? And just who is this vengeful creature looking to destroy the Saiyans? Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z!!! (sorry, I've just always wanted to say that =P) 


	2. Surprises and Training

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT. I own only this story, and my as of yet unrevealed character. This chapter is hopefully rated at least PG, for Pretty Good ;D. It is also dedicated to trunksgirl, my first reviewer.  
  
"" = Speaking I = thoughts  
  
Goku burst through the clouds, landing on Kami's lookout. The large, literally black-skinned man there looked up from the flowers he was watering and smiled. "Why hello Goku!" Mr. Popo called. "What brings you here?" "Hi Mr. Popo," Goku said quickly. "I need to speak with Dende, is he available?" "Why of course Goku, it's not like he usually goes anywhere," Mr. Popo said, pointing towards the palace. "He's up in- Oh my!" Mr. Popo was cut off as Goku blasted off towards the palace, the wake of air behind him bowling the genie over. "That boy," Mr. Popo said, shaking his head. "Always hurrying."  
  
"Dende!" Goku called as he flew into the palace. He flew into the throne room and collided with the guardian of the Earth, who was just about to come out to meet Goku. "Sorry Dende," Goku said, helping the Namekian to his feet. "I need to talk to you. There's something headed for Earth, and it feels like-"  
"Yes, I know," Dende interrupted. "I will inform the others." He closed his eyes . . .  
  
Goten jumped about 5 feet in the air as his date was interrupted by Dende's voice in his head. On his way back down, complaints and thrown popcorn and candy wrappers greeted him. "Goten, what are you doing?" His date whispered to him. "Why did you jump up and yell in the middle of the movie? We're not even at the scary part yet!" "Sorry, I don't know . . ." he said, while at the same time reaching down and pushing a button on his pager, causing it to vibrate. He held it up, feigning surprise. He smiled sadly at his date "Sorry hun, looks like I gotta go. I'll make it up to you later, okay?" His date pouted, but agreed, kissing him on the cheek before getting up to let him pass. Once in the lobby, Goten put a hand to the side of his head. "Okay Dende, what is it?" he whispered.  
  
A little while later, Goten was flying to his best friend Trunks' house. He landed, greeting his purple-haired friend, who was waiting outside the mansion of the Briefs family. "Hey man," Goten said as he landed, "you'll never believe what just happened. I-" "You were on a date, and out of nowhere, Dende called you, startling you, and completely embarrassing you in front of your date. Then you had to cancel the date, and see what Dende wanted. Then he told you that you had to come here and fuse with me so that Gotenks can train for the coming of an evil villain," Trunks interrupted. Goten stared. "H-how did you . . ." he began. Trunks grinned, "Same thing happened to me. Oh well, you ready?" "Sure." "FU-," "FU-," "-SION," "-SION," "HA!" "HA!"  
  
Please don't kill me for cutting the story off here. I sort of wanted to have the next few chapters will focus on the different Z-Fighters and their training. Please R&R  
  
Reviews:  
  
trunksgirl: Thanks for being my first reviewer! And it's not technically part of GT. It's more like the movies, how they take place at a certain time in the series, but don't really follow the storyline. It'll probably be after the Bebi saga, because I'll want them to be able to go SSJ4. And don't worry; I hope this chapter is proof that I won't leave you hanging. 


End file.
